In the non specialized known wrapping machine, for wrapping various kinds of products such as chocolates, it is necessary to use pliers mounted on vertical axis wheels.
Said known wheels have the drawback to orientate the products in a manner not suitable for the chocolate-coated cherry with liqueur wrapper stile.
Other drawback of said known wheels consists in that their conformation can make impossible the automatic positioning of a wrapping sheet above the product because said known wheels do not leave sufficient space for the members fit for said positioning.
Further drawback of said known pliers wheels consists in that they can have an excessive stressing handling and can lose the handling synchronism with the risks of damaging the articles to be wrapped and of damaging the machine.